Spring Break
by dawn-roulette
Summary: "Listen KFC. I don't like this as much as you. But thanks to our lovely guardians we are unable to room in separate living spaces for the remainder of the week. Take living with me or sleeping outside, your choice." Spitfire AU
1. Saturday

**I claim nothing, Young justice belongs to it's respectful owners...**

**So here you go, AU Wally and Artemis a tad late Spring Break fic. I am also fully aware that Wally lives with his PARENTS, not Iris and Barry, but I know so little about his real mom and dad, sooo...oh and yes some how I managed to arange for Artemis to live in a normal subruban home.  
QUOTES!:  
"So, your gonna go pick up more sticks right?" "There almost all gone." "If I go over there and there's still stick I get to hit you with the yard implament of my choice." "Is a mace by chance a yard tool? I've alway wanted to be hit by a mace. I kinda hope that's how I die." "Highly unlikly." - My father and I  
"Are those bombs?" "Yes." "Ok, good" -My sister and I  
"Hello 911? Yes, Krissy's hurt!" "No! What are you doing? Wait-is that a sea shell your talking on?" "Yes, and please send the mermaid doctor over right away." -My sister and I**

Saturday

She. Her. That girl. You know the one, we all do. Artemis Crock; the bane of my existence. Of course with my luck the annoying blonde was in almost all my classes, lived right down the street from me and was a close family friend. There was no escape.

But the worst part about Artemis Crock was, the control she had on me. It was hard to contain myself around her, approximately two and a half feet a luscious blonde hair, her gorgeous gray eyes, the sexy toned legs she flaunted around like it was nobody's business. I was her's to ruin. Although she will never find out I feel this way, it's still an inconvenience.

You'd figure after having to deal with her harpy like personality for all these years, I would just get used to it. But to tell you the truth, it was the exact opposite.

We tolerated each other as children. My Aunt Iris like to try and sell me on the idea we were friends, but I know better. Her mother, father, sister and her were always at our house. Once Paula, Artemis' mother had divorced her father, and he had got custody of the girls, we didn't see each other much. When another court case was finally settled, proving that Artemis' father was an unfit parent, our lovely blonde bad ass returned to us. Her older sister Jade had already moved out. Paula and my aunt desperately tried to rekindle the "friendship," but it was like beating a dead squirrel, nothing comes out of it except for blood.

Now, I knew there was something wrong with today. For one when my group of friend and I went out today, Artemis had not spoken once snide remake to me. She just sat glaring at anything in her line of sight- Not that I was staring! Second it was almost the official the beginning of spring break. Hello sleeping in! Then when I came home Aunt Iris was preparing all my favorites for dinner. Lastly I wasn't nagged about cleaning my room or doing home work. Something was definitely up.

When uncle Barry called me down for dinner I knew they were going to break it to me then. For we all know dinner is the best part of the night. I ran to my door, flung it open, and slide down the railing of the stairs. Snatching up a plate, I began to heap loads of pasta onto it. I slyly slipped into my chair and forked some noodles into my mouth.

"Wally-" Aunt Iris started.

"What's up?" Some spaghetti fell out of my mouth and back onto the plate.

"How does a beach trip for spring break sound?" Uncle Barry smiled. The two had a habit of telling me news by finishing each others sentences.

"Really?" My eyed widened in excitement.

Aunt Iris giggled lightly at my expression, "Yes, but, there is one condition." Oh no. "Artemis will joining us for the week."

It was like all terrible things in life came crashing down on me at once. "W-w-what?" I managed to get out once I had recovered choking on a meatball.

"Wally her mother wants her to come with us. And Paula and I figured this would be a great time for you two to become friends again." My evil evil aunt said.

"There was no friendship, ever!" I yelled. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris exchanged worried looks.

"He'll get over it Iris." Uncle Barry reassured.

'No,' I thought. 'No, HE won't.'

* * *

That night, I went to bed thinking of Artemis, and how torturous this coming week would be. My dreams were filled with her. Her long blonde hair pulled back in it's sexually menacing pony tail. Her long tall body against mine. The delicious sent of her jasmine perfume. Her lips ever so close to my ear about to tell me a secret, when- I woke up in a sweat. My sight darted to the clock: 2:47 AM. Then my eyes drifted over my tent pitched lap. "Dammit!" I flung myself out of bed in rage, making my way over to the bathroom. I need a fucking cold shower!


	2. Sunday

**Yeah yeah, I know it's late, and I have a million excuses but I know you don't want to hear em so here's your fraggin chapter. **

**Honestly I'm pretty stoked it's finally up :) Enjoy**

**No guys I don't own young justice, nor will I ever :(**

Sunday

"I could have spent the week with Raquel, but I'd have to listen to her ramble on and on about how 'hot' Kaldur is. I could have gone to Megan's. Megan might get on my nerves at times but there are things far worst than a perky auburn cheer leader, with a sex riot of a boyfriend."

"What about Roy?"

"Ha! You should be a comedian! Just because he's my Godfather's adoptive son doesn't mean I have to like him."

"True, I guess."

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Don't get me wrong I totally wanted to stay and hang out with everyone, we're a team ya know? But sometimes team's have to spit up for a while."

"You just wanted to go to San Lucas, and have Dick all to yourself."

"Not true- well, just a bit. Is that wrong?"

"No, not really. But hey I got to go. Call me when your flight lands, kay?"

"I'll try. Good luck with tall, klutzy, and hungry."

"Bye Zee."

"Bye."

I waltzed into the living room, where my mother sat, wheelchair bound. "Bye Mom." I smiled pecking her on the check. "Love you."

"Love you too Artemis." She beamed up at me from her seat. "Have fun."

I decided better upon mumbling a sarcastic or cynical phrase. "I will." I tried.

"Bye Honey."

Once I reached the door I turned to wave at her, then stepped outside.

I strolled down the sidewalk to the large white and red house. Which was where my impending doom awaited: Wallace Rudolf West.

Although I adored his aunt and uncle, I could not find in anywhere in my heart to, at the least, _stand _Wally. I did my best to avoid him, even though he just so happened to be best friends with Dick Grayson, who just so happened to have some sort of connection with my best friend, Zatanna Zatara. Long story short; it was impossible to get rid of him. Dick likes to think we have "sexual tension." Which in all honesty is the most absurd thing I've ever heard.

As I walked into their driveway Iris greeted me, and helped me load my things into the van. The West-Allan's infamous cherry red mini-van, normally used to cart Wally and company around during sport season. I may not like Wally but, boy could that kid run. He nickname in track was Kid Flash. Not that I remembered that because it's a cute nickname. It just has so must potential to be twisted into an insult. That's all.

"Wally's inside getting his things, but your welcome to stay out here with me." Iris smiled. She was so beautiful. No wonder Barry, the self proclaimed lady's man, chose her over all the other girls. Her hair was less flamboyant than Wally's and her eyes were the same shade of emerald forest. And the fact she was young and actually fun the be around really boosted her up on the very small list of people I like.

"I'd be happy to help, if need be." Said a peppy voice that I recognized as my own. Maybe I said that a little to fast but I was going to be getting enough of Wally over this week. Might as well wait him out a tad longer. And to be honest I was ecstatic about this trip.

"So," Iris grunted as she tossed a large mesh bag of toiletries in the van. "It's about a five hour drive. I made dinner reservations at seven. That's gives you three to four hour of relaxing, and beach time. Of course the time my change depending on these two, and their appetite." She gestured a thumb to the front door step. Both looked ready for some sun, clad in board short, tank tops and sun glasses.

I hate to admit it, but, Wally did look pretty damn cute. With that in mind, the mental kicking fest began. When the obnoxious red head's gaze fell upon me, he sighed. He defended tone was almost comical. "Let's just go." He whined, and slumped over to the car.

Of course I planned to spend the majority of the trip sleeping, or reading, or drowning my ears in the delicious sounds of Freddie Mercury's voice, but it seemed impossible. By the sounds of it, Wally was indulging himself in intercourse with his game boy, or whatever. A series of grunts, groans, moans, and other sounds flew out of his mouth every time is avatar died a horrible zombie related death. Even with my music blasting all the way his fidgets, and shakes still were a distraction.

Barry had some sort of aneurism, and removed the two single seats in the middle of the van. So here I sat, stuck on the bench seat in the back, with Kid Jumpy. "Leg room" and "extra space" were thing I could live without if it meant sitting alone. Wally calls the bench his "Love Seat." As if! He doesn't even have a license let alone a girl to use the "love seat" with! Heaven forbid...

"I give up!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air, careful not the hit the ceiling of the van too hard. Wally just glares at me. I stretch my already tan legs on a yellow suitcase and rub the sore muscles. The jean shorts I donned let me examine the majority of my legs. Scratches, bruises, bumps. From lugging my mother up onto the curb for her physical therapist appointments, or martial arts classes, or from small fights I got into at school.

As I rubbed up and down my legs, a moan of pleasure escaped my lips. No one heard that, right? No harm, no foul, on me at least. I went over a bigger knot, the moan I let slip was longer and more unintentionally sensual. Then, I felt it. The pair of sparkling green eyes fixated on me. Observing my every more.

"Can I help you?" I rose an eye brow, and cocked my head so I could get a good look at Wally's expression.

"Umm, uhh, no," He shuddered. I was close to laughing at him, when I felt the emerald irises on me again. What now? "That's my bag."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that yellow bag, you chose to rest your disgusting feet upon. That's mine. Get off." He hissed, pointing to the canary colored case.

"Well then," I was taking aback by his tone, but only for a second. "Like your feet are any better?"

"My feet, are a gift to all human-kind" Wally spat back, matter o` factly.

"Oh, that seems true enough." My words dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! It is!"

"Barry? Iris? I have a question." I looked to them innocently. "Who's feet are more disgusting? Mine or Wally's?"

There was a moment of silence. Which was ended quickly with the sound of Iris laughing. Barry chuckled heartily from the driver's seat. "Definitely Wally. Hands down."

"Hmph!" Wally crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

The next twenty or so minutes were relatively quiet, and I took the opportunity to take a cat nap. I curled myself as far away from Wally as possible. Curling up against the right window, and dozing off. It was a little sleep, but sleep none the less. My mother had sprung the idea of me going to the best with Barry and Iris on Saturday morning. After fighting with her for a good hour about the extra person (meaning Wally) I gave in. Packing started when I got home from the park, which was at 8:30. Oh Artemis, you _are_ brilliant!

Lost in a dream state I felt a soft warmth on my left side. A sweet smell invaded my nose. It felt so intensely good. I subconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth. My mind was filled with sweet lights and passionate sunsets.

Of course being me, and there forth my luck, I was awoken with a bright shine of light. A camera? Why is Iris taking a picture of me? My eyes drifted to my beloved heat source. The thing I had clung so tightly to was none other than Wally.

Out of sheer instinct, I turned and cocked my legs back, kicking him square in the chest. Wally was slammed against the left window. "What in the 7th layer of Hell was that for Artemis?" He yelled, catching his breath, for it had been knocked out of him.

"Umm, sorry?" I mumbled meekly.

"Whatever," He growled, rubbing his chest. "But you owe me." I looked at him again when he said the sentence. His sour puss had morphed into a terrifying smirk.

I shuddered at the thought of Wally having any type of control over me. But a small insignificant part of me smiled wildly. '_This could be interesting.' _ It said.

While I mentally strangled the voice, Wally spoke again. "Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah Kid?" Barry's jade eyes focus on the kid in question, through the rear view mirror.

"Can we make a pit stop?" Wally asked, clutching his stomach, which I had just notice was growling quite a bit.

"Sure thing sport." Barry drove a little further to the next exit to a small town, who's name wasn't worth remembering.

Now, to be honest I always found it just a tab attractive when guys eat a lot. I mean, I don't like being one-upped but it was fun losing _that_ kind of battle. But Wally. Wally was on a whole new level of packing it away. For a good deal of time Zatanna and I called in "The Bottomless Pit."

Iris looked back at me helplessly. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to." We pulled into the parking lot of Safeway.

I smiled at Iris "I'll go. Try and keep you sane." I understood where she was coming from. I was on the same boat on her. Not that I was involved with Wally in the same way she was with Barry. God no!

It was a wonder how Iris stayed out of the looney bin having to feed Barry and Wally.

We hopped out of the red mini-van, stretched, yawned, and proceeded to waltz inside.

The four of us disbanded to fetch our items of choice. I meandered my way over ot the chip isle, only to find a grumpy and struggling Wally. His arms full of everything from tortilla chips to corn dogs.

The red head was truly comical, twitching about, fumbling with his food, a cute flustered expression riddled on his face. I mean dorky! I a dorky expression etched onto his mug. Yes, a much better choice of words.

"Need a little help Kid Crash?" I mused.

Wally gave a dry laugh, momentarily distracted. That was all it took. A second of poorly placed attention, and BOOM. The boy's grip slipped and down he went, with all the junk following at his heels. As the Wall-man lay in a large pile of rubble, I went into hysterics. Tears streamed down my face. The laughter being so hard that my knees wouldn't support my body any longer. I fell to the ground.

"Not funny!" A now very angry Mr. West growled, yanking on my pony-tail.

"Don't touch my hair!" I yelped. My fist slamming against his unsuspecting shoulder with record force.

Next thing we knew this minor set back was turned into a full on brawl of the ages. I pinned the menus on his back and began incisive taps on his collar bone with my hard, calloused finger tip. "Name ten different brands of cigarettes, and maybe I'll let up." I smirked evilly.

"Um, Marbalo! Camels! Virginia Slims! Parliaments!" He cried.

"Times running out!" I sang. Maniacal laughter echoed through my head. But then, all of a sudden the idiot flipped us, pinning _me_ down with his weight. A long train of spit dangled from his mouth. But just as it was about to splatter onto me, his sucked it back up.

I withered and screamed for help. And in a blink of an eye my calls for help had been answered, two burly security guards that look like they should be bouncing unwanted riff raft out of an  
A-list party, rather than disciplining unruly children in a supermarket.

The men pried Wally and I off each other, both of us kicking and screaming various profanities at one another.

"And then we got kicked out!"

"Is it wrong that I find that to be just about the most asterous thing I've ever heard?"

"Zee, I really hate you right now."

"Art, I think you should apologize. Be the bigger person. And just think of all the times Wally _wouldn't_ try to embarrass you from now on."

"The optimum word being try. But hey! I'm glad you got there safely."

"Me too."

A male voice in the background called out for my friend.

"I gotto go Dick is-"

"Taking you to go do something amazing? I know."

"Artemis? Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Awww, shut up." I laughed and hung up. I turned around to find Wally looking up at me. "Ok idiot. Sorry." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Artemis. Things just got out of hand." I knew what he meant.

"Well well well. Would ya look what we have here." Barry walked up to us, the guilty twosome. "Had fun in there didn't cha?" He chucked. We walked back to the van and distributed our food.

Wally munched loudly on potato chips. I took a small sip of my sports drink and pretended to contain my rage.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. He loaded more chips. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. More chips. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Chips. Crunch. Chips. Crunch. Chips. Crunch. Chips. Crunch. Chips. Crunch. Chips. Crun-

"Here we are." A voice said. The van pulled up to a small run down motel. But I didn't came and nor did Wally. The back door slide wide open, and out poured a very antsy pair of teenagers.

We raced past the motel and down to the beach. His well sculpted runners legs moving like a machine in front of me. Come to think of it, it wasn't a bad view. But Wally is Wally. And what ever suspicions you had about my opinion of him in the other sentence can be summed up with four simply words: Wally is still Wally.

I met the red headed nightmare down on the shore. Splashing and laughing great to be out of the car were we.

Kid Flash splashed some water on my white tank top. "Ass." I murmur, sweeping my foot under him in retaliation. Although not before he, true to his name, grabbed my hand in a split second and took me down with him. After our tumble the two of us stumbled onto the beach and collapsed in the sand.

"Artemis! Wally!" Iris smiled as she jogged down to where we lay. "You guys haven't even unpacked yet." She led us back to a small room containing two twin beds, a tiny bathroom, and a TV that I'm sure that not even my grandmother had used when was a kid.

Wally began unpacking when Iris turned to me. "We'll be right upstairs."

"Cool." I smiled and began to follow her.

"Where are you going?." She rose an eye brow.

"To _our_ room." I said, confused.

"No," Iris gave a small laugh. "Up there, is mine and Barry's room."

Oh no. "And my room is?" I tried.

"Hun, your sharing a room with Wally"

I put on a happy face, to mask my anger. "Oh! Ok silly me." I laughed.

"Your mother and I figured Wally and you could become the friend you once were over the week." I nodded my head like what she said actually made sense. "Ok, be ready for dinner in 2 hours your little supermarket show put a small dent in our time stream." She waved and walked to the stairs.

I lowered my head in defeat and entered the room.

"What are _you _doing here?" hissed Wally.

"Listen KFC. I don't like this as much as you. But thanks to our lovely guardians we are unable to room in separate living spaces for the remainder of the week. Take living with me or sleeping outside, your choice."

Wally huffed. "Just don't touch my stuff. I'm going down to the beach." Wally finished stuffing a beach bag full of supplies and stormed out the door.

I sighed loudly. "Time to kill, time to kill." I unpacked slowly, wasting all of 15 minutes. "hmmm." My eyes rested upon Wally backpack. "His words said no, but his true intentions scream yes."

"Yes Zee! I'm staring at it right as we speak!"

"Well, do you think he brought it on accident?"

"Things like _this_ don't just show up in someone's bag on 'accident!'"

"Maybe it's Barry's?"

"What the actual fuck Zatanna? Never say anything like that ever again!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Once it was out of my mouth, I just couldn't control it!"

The door to my right began to make noise as if someone was trying to open it. "Crap! The kook is back!" Before Zatanna could respond, I hung up. I haphazardly stuffed the object in my bra. Trying my best to look natural, I leaned against the wall.

Wallace R. West stumbled in, his arms full of beach supplies. Prancing through the door like a idiot manage to overwhelm him with the sensation of being top heavy, and of course, he fell.

This time it was even funnier. His face so beat red. I maintained my composer and scoffed at him. Leaning down I looked in right in the eyes. "Nice outfit Baywatch."

The boy's eyes darted down at my chest noticing the wrapping of the god forbidden object. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" I yelped, fixing my posture.

"It-it It's a condom!" He yelled.

Infuriated I ceased with all control I had. "It's your condom!" I screamed.

"Oh." Baywatch was taken aback. "May I have it back please?"

"Pig!" I hissed, but tossed it to him anyway.

The ginger uncomfortably shifted, beginning to return beach supplies to their places. "Hey Arty?" Wally turned to face me.

I rummaged through my bag and looked up. "Huh?"

"Why do _you _have _my_ condom?"

Silence. Seconds ticked by. What was I suppose to say? I snatched up the fanciest thing in my bag and rush off the the bathroom.

"Artemis?" I walked faster. "Artemis?" I slammed the door. "Artemis!" I turned on the water. "ARTEMIS!" I believe this is when I began singing to drown out his obnoxious bellows.

I fidgeted in the ugly halter top. What did Jade get me this? Barry, Iris, Wally and I were seated around a beautiful oak table looking out the window over the moonlit bay.

After I had exited my long non-Wally shower the night had been quite lacking, in excitement.

Dinner, with Wally unable to handle himself with me around was mighty uneventful. The sort, silent car ride to the motel was ten times the awkward on the way there.

Once we got back a special little beach bunny "forgot" we were sharing a room. After letting me in, because he "accidentally" forgot I was there, he "accidentally began taking off his pants in front of me.

"Hey kid Flasher! Put it on!" I cryed.

Of course not phased, Wally trigger a most terrifying chain of events. Dark jeans were pully completely off and sung around his stupid head. Terrible attempts at sexually unbuttoning his over shirt commenced. And lastly, Baywatch lept onto my bed and sang. "Come on Arty! Don't pretend this _doesn't_ turn you on!" He moaned in a mock seductive voice. I couldn't help but look as the resident stripper proceeded to jump around, and dance like a horny teenage girl.

"Stop Wally!"

"C'mere guuuurrrrll!" the red head slurred, giving me a odd winking/licking lips gesture.

"Get off!" I growled jumping up and shoving him onto his matress.

Wally looked up at me, from this angle he didn;t look so bad. But did his boxers have to be so low so thought inducing.

I grabbed some pajamas and made my way over to the bathroom. Once changing was over I waltzed back to bed.

Reaching over to turn the light off, his smirked look back at me. "Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight loser."

***Is breathless* wupty freaking do. I'm don't with the second chapter gahhhhh. Anywho It's nap time later.**


End file.
